grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Myste the Cunning
Backstory Myste was once a deadly rogue out on the field. Her trusted daggers sliced through the thickest skin like a knife through butter. She began her journey as a low-paid adventurer, seeking out various materials to trade with the locals, and performing tasks to the townsmen. She had one goal in mind: to drive the Horde out of the Alliance territory. There was one problem though! More often than not, her requests for assistance was often ignored. She made a few friends that came and gone, but nothing permanent. Eventually, she formed a guild. A guild of elite soldiers of the Alliance, soldiers that would carry out her goals. This guild grew to a sizeable amount of members, quite capable of razing a horde town once in a while. She would claim a name in the hearts and minds of the horde. That name, was Classic Warfare. Any time she would enforce an attack, they would hear this name. She wouldn’t kill every horde, however. In instances where a foe would prove too powerful for her alone, and the only nearby adventurers were also her enemy, she could attempt to give them the benefit of the doubt. Seldom did this happen, but one day she made friends of another Rogue. This was an undead, under the orders of Sylvanas. This Rogue had been with her Horde friends, on a similar journey to Myste. The Night Elf and Undead were on the quest to slay a foul Witch Doctor in the Hinterlands. They had agreed, through action, not to fight against one another, but to fight for a common goal. She had vowed, from this point forth, to remember this lesson, and to remember her Undead companion. This leadership role of her guild lasted for nearly a year of her life. Eventually, members stopped joining, nobody would pay close attention to the name any longer. Soldiers of the Alliance and Horde were off fighting more dangerous foes of Azeroth. Eventually she merged with another guild with similar intentions, combining their efforts to become bigger, to become stronger. This new guild was known as the Gankster Party. Together, they’d bring down fearsome dragons, drive back the silithid in to their caves, and more importantly to her... become strong enough to handle any Horde on her own. She was eventually a well known Rogue. She spent most of her time in stealth, then catching the enemy from behind, leading her allies to victory in the various battles she had lead. If she had known one thing, it was how to kill, and she had done it well. This was her peak, her ultimate climax. One day, it struck her. She had remembered fondly of her adventures through Azeroth. She had made many friends, many enemies, on both the Horde and the Alliance. Eventually she decided it would be time to pass the baton to someone else and begin fresh. She was tired of her Rogue life. This is where she is now. She has chosen the path of the Hunter. And a new chapter begins. Category:Night Elf Category:Hunter